


The Hero of Legend

by aWizardInTheShire



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, Eventual Fluff, F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23433829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWizardInTheShire/pseuds/aWizardInTheShire
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Urbosa/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 2





	The Hero of Legend

Link sat on the crumbled remains of a wall, his breath ragged and shallow. He wiped the lizal blood from his blade and glanced up at the clear sky whose bright blue was fading as the sun crept toward the horizon. Around him was a feild of grass littered with the ruins of what must have be a town a hundred years ago: the skeletons of a time long past. This, he supposed was as good a place as any to rest for the night. 

His boots scraped against the worn stone as he crouched over the small pile of wood that he had gathered and struck up a flame. The grass had nearly taken back reign over the floor of whatever building this had been but bits of the stone floor still remained. He sat back running his hands over it’s cracked and weathered surface as he watched the fire sputter and spark. It cast a warm glow over his face. The shadows had deepened all around him by now as the last rays of sunlight peaked from over the horizon. In the dying light, the ghosts of this destroyed town seemed to come back to life in his mind. Who had lived here, he wondered. He could almost see the remnants of these crushed buildings reforming, the people talking and working, the children running through the streets, their laughter echoing in his mind, hollow, dead, nothing but a figment of his imagination. How many people had died that day? How many villages destroyed? 

It had been his responsibility to save them. But his half-remembered self had failed. The landscape that he traversed day after day was a testament to this. He had been the chosen one, and he had fallen. His failure surrounded him but he couldn’t even remember it. Was he even the same person? He still felt the pressure weighing on him. Some version of him had caused all of this. The destruction, the death, the fear, it was his fault. He grit his teeth and placed a hand on the hilt of his sword. He had to make it right. This time, he could not fail.


End file.
